Next Generation
by The-Fanians-Family
Summary: Kagami was suppose to be normal, he was suppose to grow up with no problem, he was suppose to be at peace... In the future, he never got any chance to be like he was once before, especially not the way he is right now. Viruses are now living, and Kagami is not sure who to fear anymore. Should he fear the Heartless Humans or the Murderous Monsters?
1. Prolouge

Teddy watched as Hannaniah played with the new gadget she got from her brother, Dexter.

Teddy noticed that she was getting addicted, the bear would often see Hannaniah playing all day and night. Even when sleeping, the sound of the clicking became loud when all were quiet.

"Hanna, will you stop playing with that?" Teddy told Hanna. Hanna stopped and looked at her Founder.

"Why?" Hanna asked as she titled her head. Teddy sat down besides Hanna, grabbing the gadget, it was placed on the floor while Teddy faced Hanna.

"You are getting too addicted to it. If you still continue doing this, Viruses will come and go"

"So? I'll ask Big Brother to fix it"

"No, I mean monsters. Monsters that are called Viruses that will come out from the gadgets and into the real world"

"What do you mean by that?"

Teddy smirked and pulled Hanna to sit on the Founder's lap, a hand patted on Hanna's head as Teddy spoke "Do you know about the story called "**_Next Generation_**"?"

Hanna shakes her head while Teddy chuckled "It's a story about people called Codes. They are people with special abilities to protect mankind"

"Ooo, can you tell me the story?" Hanna jumped with glee. Teddy was about to start when the door was knocked down by a certain Lion that goes by the name Nicholas.

Nicholas stood up and tackled Teddy to the ground "Hello there, what are you two doing?"

"Founder was about to tell me a story when you came in" Hanna informed him. Nicholas' eyes sparkled as he heard the word story.

"Can I join in? I want to hear it too"

Teddy acted like the bear was thinking about it to scare Nicholas a bit. Watch out, we got a sadist over here.

"Hm... why not. The story will start-..."

* * *

><p><em>At the year 20XX2XXX, strange creatures emerge from the advancing technology. They come from this popular app called the _**_Another_ _Life, _**_when installed, dangerous creatures will come out at random times.__ Because of that, an old trainer did the most risky process of creating the only hope for humanity - Code. Code is a program that will eliminate all of the strange creatures, but because pushing the wrong buttons/keys happened; something different instead. The program divided itself through the web and somehow ended up coursing through the entire online system and managed to affect 7 users. And this, might change their lives.. forever._

Kagami Taiga walked around the park with his Ipad on his hands, he was playing some kind of basketball game since basketball in his time was now being played with head devices that allows the user to feel like their playing in real life with just the use of the mind.

He scoffed, when he was young, basketball was played with real hands and feet. That you can actually feel and the pressure as you run through the court and dunk. Yeah, that was the good times.

Scoring another point, he turned off his Ipad and decided to sit and rest. Ever since that the world has been upgrading itself to a whole new level, it was getting a little bit boring. Don't get him wrong, new games, new ways, new entertainment, new knowledge, and easier work.

But, there is really something missing here.

"Did you hear? The new XXX phone is being launched today. Oh, I am so excited, I have been saving a lot of money for this" a girl said to her friend, they were near so Kagami could hear what they were talking about.

"_Another type again in a month. I'm really wondering if the companies are outnumbering the each other" _Kagami thought, he breathe the fresh but heavy air before letting out a breathe "Bored"

Everywhere he looks, people are already texting, calling, playing, and pressing their Iphone, which was by the way, upgraded by once clicking it will result in a air-screen. Yeah, pretty crazy.

He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pans away. Digging through his pockets, he pulled out a mechanical-looking plate before throwing it to the ground. As close as it was about to hit the ground, the plate expanded turning into a hover board.

At least there were something that was _actually _useful. Kagami jumped on it and he flew right up to the sky.

This was his favorite thing to do. He didn't have to worry about everything else in his path, because up here in the sky, he felt free. Free from the worry and stress, free from problems and accidents, free from deep emotions and reactions, free from things that shouldn't have meant to happen.

He sat down, not afraid to fall, and watched the clouds transform into different types of shapes. That, until he heard a rumbling sound coming from his stomach.

"Oops, forgot to eat this morning. Luckily, I know a place where I can eat" Kagami told himself and he surfed down.

Once he was on ground, he grinned at the sight of his favorite restaurant. Maji's Burgers. The food that the place was really cheap so Kagami didn't have to worry about being broke. His Mother and Father would often send him money because they weren't there with him in Japan.

Kagami slipped in through the door and went in line. He finally ordered as the person in front of him was finished, and requested 21 burgers. The worker behind the counter sweat-dropped and with a push of some options, a tray with the said burgers appeared.

As he paid for the food, the tray floated with him to a nearby table. Already eager to eat, he sat down and began to swallow every burger in his tray.

While chewing his 14th burger, he checked his Ipad for something to do. No messages. So, he went on to play with the old game that he long installed years ago, _**Great Chaser.**_

His avatar was about 1 exp away from leveling up to level 98, and he was excited to let him use the new sword he have been waiting for his avatar to use. Smirking, with one burger on the left hand, his right hand clicked the start button.

Unknown to Kagami, an unstable-looking person passed by. Her poker face said nothing, but the atmosphere she was letting out says something else.

The moment she stepped right on the side of Kagami from the window, a parked was sent through the phone of his and zapped him for a second. It was for only a short tick from the clock, but it was definitely powerful and painful. He reeled his hand from his game and watched as a small dripped of blood came from it.

"Ouch, that hurts" he whispered to himself. Upon finishing his last burger, he rode on his hover board and went out "How did my Ipad do that to me?"

On the way to whatever destination he decided to go next, he heard a loud scream erupting from just at the right side of town. Not much wasting any time, Kagami hovered down and jumped into an abandoned alley way.

"Hello? Is there anyone who need of help?" Kagami said to no one in particular.

He got a moan instead from someone behind him. He was shocked at the sight hesaw once he turned to ask if the person was okay. It was indeed a person, but there was something really wrong about it.

First of all, its body has the size of a normal human being. Though, the face was much different. The lips were stretched, the eyes seems like someone pushed the eyeballs deep within the skull. The body was fatter, lumps were seen. It doesn't wear a top, only pants. It also has black hair that reached its...shoulders? The left arm was just a normal arm with heavy plates and the other one was very big that resemble the arms of the muscular men at the gym. Overall, it was purple.

"H-Huh?" Kagami couldn't find the right words to say. I mean, what would you say to a creepy looking monster about to eat you or something?

The creature didn't say anything but charged at full speed. Without warning, Kagami dodged the attack and rolled over. Landing on his feet, the creature turned to its heels and continued the attack.

Kagami dodge yet again and the same thing happened all over again. That, until the poor guy was trapped between walls. Kagami couldn't believe, the creature, the smirking creature slowly walked towards him. By the time the thing was halfway through, it jumped into mid-air and was planning to land on Kagami.

Kagami closed his eyes and did what comes into his mind. Fight. He would rather fight to death than die without trying. And as he swung his arms, the creature let out an ear piercing scream.

When he opened his eyes, his eyes widen. The creature's body laying on the cement ground, and on the hands of Kagami was a red sword.

He examined it and even slid his finger across it, which earned him another wound, but to prove that it was real as an original sword. Kagami was brought back from his trance when the creature groaned and stood up. Its face showing that it was angry.

On instinct, Kagami got ready for the next attack the creature was gonna deliver. And with a pounce, the creature rushed to Kagami. The plate on his hands were removed by the right arm and was thrown at him.

Kagami dodged the attack and bounced from the trashcan besides him and to the back of the creature. Using his strength, he stabbed it on the back. The creature let out a roar and threw Kagami to the brick wall that was surrounding the two.

It was bad for Kagami, he hit the brick wall with his head. The sword disappeared and he was sure that he was going to faint, but before Kagami could lose his consciousness, the only thing he heard was the worried calls of a person.

.

When Kagami woke up, he was in a sort of room. The headache was there as he sat up, and he decided from then on that it was not a good idea to do that again.

"Would you like some tea, Mr. Guest?" the robot asked him while holding a tray of what seems to be tea. Kagami nodded and accepted the drink given to him. He took a sip and the pain in his head seems to vanish.

A man came in wearing a lab coat, he observed the boy before speaking "You are awake. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Well, I didn't dream or anything. So I can't tell if I should feel good or not. Thank you for saving me by the way from that thing"

"Oh, you mean that Virus"

"Virus?"

"It is something that I have researched about... and tried to stop it. Do you want me to tell you? It can also explain the sword that you have summoned at the beginning"

"...Sure, I don't want to leave this unanswered. Especially after a near-death experience. This is something that one person cannot ignore, and that person is me. I am Kagami Taiga"

"You trust me so easily. What made you sure that I am suppose to put your life in the line?"

"You have the answers to the question. And maybe in some time, we are to meet again because I get the feeling that this won't be the last. At some situation like this, you are to ask my name later"

"Spoken like a wise man. I am Kagetora Aida. An old man who was once a sports trainer"

"Tell me, what is the problem here?"

Kagetora took a seat and placed himself in fron of Kagami. The robot turned into a table so that Kagami can put his cup whenever he needed. Kagetora coughed and Kagami was all ears to listen.

Making sure that the atmosphere was right, he spoke "The creature that you have fought with is called a **VIRUS**. Before you can say anything, this is no ordinary virus. It is something that not only affect the program of an object, this also affect the entire population of humanity and existence. These unknown and unidentified monsters came from an app that is so popular today that almost everyone has it. Monsters like you have met today has somewhat escaped the Online realm and entered the Higher realm which is Real life. But people are too naive to see this, and continue to live on with their life like nothing wrong is happening. I was afraid that technology was going too far, and it did. It put all living specimen in danger"

He stopped for a minute to take a breathe "So I though of a solution. I created a program called **CODE**. The program was perfect and it could actually save us all. But it didn't work like it should, and it was all my fault. I pushed a button that I didn't know, and this made the program erupt from its original command and coursed through the web instead. And that what happened to you, you were the one affected by it. Physically, and not mentally. You, Kagami Taiga, is now a person that has the ability of **CODE**. The ability that you have did today depended on the game you were playing. What game were you playing?"

"I think it was Great Chaser. That MMORIPG game that let you control a character and you have to fight each dungeon that you go to" Kagami answered.

"That is the reason. So if you happen to encounter a Virus, don't be afraid and surprise because you are the first person to know this"

"Wait, encounter? There's more of them"

"Yes, and in different types. The one you have fought is one of the weakest, you have yet to fight stronger ones"

"Why should I agree to this?"

"Please, you are the only on I could count on this. The faith of humankind is all on you. I cannot do anything about this, in order to recreate the program, I have to collect each and every details of the Viruses. I don't want anyone finding out about this, I'm afraid that their low IQ from playing too much games affect their brain... Please, I beg of you. You can go to your normal life, but you have to keep in mind that you also have the responsibility"

Kagami sighed "There's no way out of this is there?"

Kagetora shook his head, Kagami stopped himself from releasing another sigh that was escaping from his throat "Fine"

The man smiled and thanked Kagami "There is more though. From what I have gathered, **CODE **seems to divide itself into seven parts. One part is already yours, that means there are six. See, you don't have to worry about being the only one."

Rolling his eyes, Kagami went back to sleep.

.

_Tired. _

Was the first thing that came to Kagami's head as he entered his apartment and laid on the bed. After waking up from the old man's bed, Kagetora decided to train him so that he will be more faster in summoning and attacking, strength to add more power, and concentration to focus with the mind.

Feeling the electricity gather, a vary of number codes appeared and formed a shape, showing the red sword. At least he knows how to use this.

Now he was regretting from agreeing with Kagetora. And to make it worse, he have school tomorrow. With the only sound he could muster, two words left his mouth "_Lights Off_"

The whole room turned dark, and Kagami automatically went to sleep for the third time today.

.

At Kagetora's lair, he was typing a lot of things in his computer. Formula, solutions, and possibilities. He rubbed his forehead with a towel from the sweat he have produced. The lone picture by his computer made him remember why he was doing this in the first place.

**A/N: I have conclude that, this would be the shortest chapter I have made. But because it's going to be New Year in a few minutes and that I am also tired, I could say that this would be the first chapter of a plotted story that I have made. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What it feels like**

School was today, and Kagami woke up feeling sore. He groaned and rolled down his bed, only for his face to hit the cold hard floor. Groaning yet again, he crawled all the way to the bathroom. He opened the door and entered, he reached for the sink and helped himself up.

His face was a mess!

Bags under the eyes, messy hair, wrinkly face , dirt on some places, drool from his mouth, and don't get me started with that bad breathe of his.

"First day of being a Code and I am already like this. Ugh, I just hope that I won't be encountering those Viruses" he muttered to himself. Grabbing the towel from the hangers, he prepared himself to take a bath.

The tub automatically put the right portion of cold and warm water, making the perfect mix of warmness. He took off his clothes and threw it at the floor, slowly, he let his body fall into the warm water. Relaxing, he stretched out his arm and grasped one of the shampoo from one of the small floating platforms.

He squeezed the container, making it release its soapy essence. Rubbing it between his hands was really soothing, watching it as little bubbles began to form. As it was ready enough, he let his shampoo-ed hand to his hair and began scrubbing.

"I wonder who might be the six Codes?" Kagami said out loud, not caring that someone might hear him. Besides, only few were living in the apartment. "I just hope that I could meet them soon"

Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he began to soap his body from head to toe. Making sure to give an extra scrub to the needed-to-be-scrub-parts. As much as he wanted to stay, he should be dressed by now.

He exited the tub and began to wipe himself with the towel. When he was dry enough, he started to put on his uniform and went downstairs. His meal was automatically cooked and ready to be eaten. Kagami sat down and finished his prayer.

Chewing slowly, he looked of the window. Flying cars were driving from here to there, students like him were riding their hover boards to school. Unlike their boards, which were expensive as hell, Kagami's was just a simple plank of metal made from the cheapest material.

But, the thing was never even broken and it worked quite properly, so Kagami didn't need the much of buying a new one. He could fix it if it did broke.

Kagami tapped the desk on the right side, making it reveal a screen on the surface. He tapped the time button, and showed it was "_6:42 A.M._" plenty of time. School starts at 7:30 anyway.

As water was being poured for him, he began to think "_What should I do if I ever encounter one of those Virus? And in a public place too? Well, I can't ignore it. But the old man said that I have to keep it a secret so no information can be leaked to the government" _

Deciding to ponder about it later, he took off after drinking his water and taking his schoolbag with him. Throwing his plate, it turned into a hover board and he rode it to school.

Typical day to waste another chance to live up life. There was never exciting about going to a prison-like place where they only care about passing. Besides, with technology today, even the teachers weren't teaching enough anymore and they just left their personal robot assistant to teach the students that were too buy playing with their gadgets.

If he could, he would be outside playing basketball like the old times.

School was becoming into his sight, and he quickly landed. He reached out for his I.D. card and pressed it into one of the scanners. The scanner took its time identifying him before opening the gate, while letting out "Kagami Taiga. First Year. Class 3-C. I.D. no. 032061294847"

Kagami walked and started to head to his classroom, the gates closing behind him. Humming to a song, Kagami made his way to his seat when he noticed that he have already entered his homeroom, which was at the left-bottom corner by the window because that's where all Main Characters sit.

Looking at the clock, there was still 10 minutes left to spare before class. The school stopped Morning Assembly because the principal was too lazy doing the introductions, sayings, and whatnot.

"Hey, Kagami-kun. What are you doing later?" one of his classmates asked, her long hair playfully fell to her shoulders as she was trying to flirt with him.

It isn't that Kagami refuse to have any girlfriend, it's that he's painfully oblivious to every advances the girls throw at him. It isn't that he's not interested in at least dating them, it's that he only thinks this as hanging out. It isn't that whenever a girl confess to him, it's that he would blush a thousand shades of red before running away because he doesn't know what to do anymore. It isn't that he couldn't hang out with the boys with their outing a.k.a whistling at girls, it's that he never really understand why he should be interested at the body of a girl ("They seem fit to me")

"Nothing besides restocking my fridge so I won't get hungry" Kagami answered without looking.

"I know, how about we meet up somewhere private and have some" the girl threateningly while being seductive as she tries to, whispered "_fun_"

"Sorry, but I think I am not going to accompany you to the mall later to help you buy some dresses" ouch, he just dodged the knife.

"No, I mean. _Exploring each other's body_"

"What do you mean exploring? Are we going somewhere?" and he missed the bullet.

"No! You, me, bed, together"

"You mean having a sleep-over?" dodging the grenade~

"Ugh, I'm letting you see me without my clothes"

"Without clothes. Then what are you going to wear, aren't you gonna get a cold if that happens?" and he jumped out of the way of the upcoming tank.

"I am going to get you laid"

"...What's laid?" and with the tank going, it blew up along with the missile intended for Kagami.

"I give up!" the girl yelled, frustrated and left to go find another man to flirt with. Kagami titled his head in confusion and watched the girl sat on another's desk and started to talk to the guy.

A person slapped the back of Kagami. Turning around, he saw three classmates of his with an annoyed look on their face.

The first guy flicked Kagami's forehead "What is wrong with you man!? She was willing to sleep with you, and you decline the offer. You almost did that to every girl that have confessed to you, ask you out on a date, and many more. If I were you, I would accept it in a heartbeat"

The second guy followed "The girl you just talked to was Miku, the most popular girl in our class. You just go noticed by a goddess"

"And you!" the last guy almost screamed at Kagami "You are the 3rd most popular guy in the whole school. Many girls already have a crush on you, but nooo. You just have to be clueless"

And with a grin on their face, they chorused "So that's why we are going to hang out later after school. We will not accept no as an answer"

"I cannot go with you" Kagami simply answered, "And before you say anything, you said you won't take 'no', you never said I can't answer with any words that would refuse or reject an offer or order of some sort"

"..W-We, no! You will come with us whether you like it or not"

The three went away, leaving Kagami to bang his head on his desk. Finally, he thought, the teacher came and class began to start. First order of business: Attendance.

After calling all the students, the teacher activated her desk. As it was turned on, a screen appeared on the board. With every touch the teacher did, so does the board follow.

"Today we will be talking about..." the words was trailed off within Kagami's thoughts and he chose to look out of the window instead.

The sky never look so interesting before. The soft blue color that spreads all around, those fluffy clouds that could be a comfortable bed, and the sun that feels so warm to touch. Yeah, it's really more interesting than the lesson. Though...

"Kagami-kun, please answer the question: "In 203X, what device was the most popular?"

And he was sure he was receiving detention in the mercy of his teacher. He was so wishing that he skipped today.

.

Let's see. 12 types of homework, 3 projects, and 5 activities. Submission? Last day of the week.

He was starting to get a headache, if it weren't for one of the three classmates of his to barge into his apartment. It was a loud crash that he heard, he groaned when he saw from the corners of his eyes a body on the floor because of the impact.

"Yo, Kagami. Are you ready for the party of your life?" the elder of the three asked.

"As you can see, I have a lot of things to do. And I do not want to risk failing, unlike you guys. So, if you don't have anything to do in your life, I suggest you leave me in peace" Kagami said as he tried to answer the next question.

"Nu-uh, you" grabbing the wrist "are" dragging him to the door "going to" and he brought out a cell-phone like tool before clicking something "pick up chic". With that, they transported into some club.

The music was loud and everyone was dancing like crazy. The smell of alcohol only made Kagami feel like he was going to vomit. Kagami was taught that alcohol was bad, and it was. He sees more than one drunk man everyday at the streets of America. And in America is brutal, and if what they say was true, then it would apply the same to Japanese people.

"Yo, Taido. I see that you have bought Kagami to the club. Is it by force?" the blonde greeted. Two shots was in his hand, one was for Kagami, they intended.

"I have to. The guy wouldn't want to go" Taido said, patting the tiger on the head. Kagami growled in anger and swatted the hand away from his head.

The last guy chuckled and fondle with his pocket a bit before giving Taido a bundle of money "Here, just like you asked"

"Thank you very much" Taido accepted the money given to him and turned to leave for a while "I will be back. I have to do something urgent"

Taido left, and Kagami was thinking of leaving when he saw a strange sparking sound. He lifted his head, and turned around. His eyes landed on the D.J. booth, a blue sparked appearing every now and then.

Kagami narrowed his eyes, he pulled out his Dicer. As expected, the light on it turned green, "_Maybe it's a good thing they brought me here, and that I brought my Dicer like Kagetora-san said"  
><em>

His thoughts was cut off by a hand pulling him. He was shocked to find Taido was the culprit, and what's more surprising, there was a prostitute besides him "What are you doing?"

To all that may be confuse for a little, Kagami knows what a prostitute is. **_But_**, he never really finished knowing about it. He knows what prostitutes look, wear, and act. But, he doesn't know what they do.

"Don't worry about it, Kagami. I know exactly what I am doing" Taido started "This is Merodi, I paid her to... service you, to put it in a way"

"Thank you for the offer, but I hav-" Taido didn't give him the chance to speak. He pushed Kagami and Merodi into some kind of room that appeared suddenly. The door locked behind the two, and Kagami glared at the blockage that dared him to break it.

Merodi ran a hand at Kagami's cheeks, putting the most seductive voice that put her former clients at her spell "Now that we are alone, how about we get to know each other?" she purred.

Kagami removed the hand and pushed "Sorry lady, but I got to leave. I have more important business to do"

"Oh" she whined "Don't you want the pleasure of a lifetime?"

"I don't know what that is, but no"

Getting irritated, she stood on her fours and crawled to Kagami. Her hands were just near to his pride. She licked her lips and sang "Are you sure?"

That being said, her hand groped Kagami's pride - causing Kagami to suddenly panic and push her away. She landed hard on her back, her body started to ache.

"What the hell are you doing? That is place that one shouldn't touch!" Kagami yelled. Merodi whimpered, trying to act cute.

"Come on, that place can be touched. Like you, for example, you do it always right?"

"What does that mean?"

A bell rang in Merodi's head "You mean to tell me that I have been trying to rape you because you don't even know what I said?"

"...If that's what you think it is"

"Okay, I quit, I-"

Screaming, Yelling, Shouting, Banging, Crashing, and sounds of dying moans were heard. Merodi and Kagami stood quietly, scared of what was going to happen next. Time wasn't patient with them, because the wall was in pieces when a person destroyed it by being thrown into it like a lifeless doll.

Merodi screamed, though it was cut short when she was stabbed by a... disc? Blood dribbled from her mouth as she hang on the wall, a puddle of blood was forming beneath her. Kagami stared, shock.

A moan erupted from the main room. Kagami snapped into his senses and ran. His eyes widen and his stomach made a churn sound that was definitely going to be vomit when Kagami lets it out.

"A virus" Kagami whispered to himself. But that wasn't the thing he first saw, it was the dead bodies on the floor. While others were desperate to escape, some did and others were keeping hold into their sanity "I need to take that Virus away from these people, or else they might get hurt"

He looked around for something, and that's when he noticed an emergency exit. A ladder up to the surface.

The tiger stared at the hole in the wall, then back to the people trying to escape through the teleportation tube that let them teleport back to the top. Seriously, people are getting lazier than he would have imagined.

"Now is not the time for doubting society will ever change" grabbing a stone, he hit the Viru.s on the head, getting its attention "Over here!"

The Virus looked away from its next victim to Kagami. The Virus let out a screech and went to get him. Kagami smirked in victory and quickly ran to the ladder to climb up. He was kinda glad that his teacher's punishment earlier was training to the fullest non-stop.

The Virus used its wires to climb up but Kagami was faster. The guy jumped in relief as he noticed that no one was in the area he entered. It was a perfect battlefield.

Kagami twirled around and got ready to fight, he summoned his sword and let his guard up. The Virus dropped down to its fours with wires behind his back turned its form into drills (The body was like a tentacle to be honest).

"Just stay calm, Kagami. You know you're a little bit shaken from earlier, but you have to kill this thing before it starts to kill more" he told himself. He charged at the Virus and went in for multiple combo strike.

That may damage the Virus, but it was stronger than the pesky human. With a swing of its tentacles, it hit Kagami right on the stomach. Kagami coughed out blood as he flew into a post. He wiped the blood from his mouth and tried to attack the Virus once again, only to be hit once more. Then the drills activated, and things were getting a little bit dangerous.

This went on for a couple of times, and the Virus wasn't getting tired at all. Kagami was already ready to throw in the towel, if he took one more hit, he's going to faint.

"_I need to lower his defenses or at least slow down his offenses" _he thought. His eyes scanned the Virus and found the tentacles attached to some thin wires connected to the Virus. Getting an idea, he stood up while wobbling a bit.

"Is that all you got"?" Kagami taunted. The Virus screeched and used it drills in an attempt to stab Kagami one and for all.

Waiting for the right time, Kagami leaned to the right, just as when the drill pass by him. Its tentacles went along, and then he saw the thin wires. As fast as he could, he brought down his sword and sliced the wire, bringing to its downfall.

"_One down, and uh... five more to go_"

And that he did, he kept taunting the Virus. Using the surrounding as an advantage, he would sometimes run on the wall (parkour was famous back then), using the high-tech trash can as leverage, and hiding behind the flying cars that he was sure that he would be in big trouble.

Even if he did use the excuse of fighting an evil creature.

He sliced off the fourth one and went to the fifth, which was really hard because the Virus was also moving with him. It was fast, and then he felt that there would be some electrical shock sometimes when he touched the ground "_Shockwaves, great" _

When the last drill missed him and struck the ground, Kagami lifted up his sword and brought it down.

The Virus had no more tentacles to fight Kagami with. And just as when he thought it was going to be an easy win, he was threw back by a powerful force. But he quickly grabbed unto a post and hang from it.

The Virus screamed and jumped to bite Kagami's feet, but he regained himself pulled up. Just in time to jump unto the back of the Virus. As soon as he mounted the monster, he grabbed it by its head and hauled him to the wall. Making it faint.

Kagami panted and fell to the ground. It was over, it was finally over. The Virus was no longer attacking. But it was not the time to rest, he grabbed his Dicer and pointed it at the sleeping creature. Pushing the red button, the Dicer scanned the Virus as it disappear as codes when the Dicer was finished.

"The information has been sent" it informed Kagami. Kagami rubbed his head and sighed.

So, this is the life he was living in. He was forced to protect humanity to their deaths from these Viruses he fights with. But should this be really called force, if he is actually willing? If he didn't, who would be protecting these people? Certainly the other six would, but what if they don't know how? What if they don't care? What if that they just use their power for evil?

"Kagami!"

Kagami's eyes widen, who he saw made his heart stopped for a moment. Taido, who was bloody, but uninjured, was wearing the same expression Kagami was wearing.

.

Kagetora was just sitting in front of his computer. Drinking his coffee, when suddenly his desktop let out a ding. Raising an eyebrow, he clicked the coming message and showed a screen.

"Ah, it seems that Kagami defeated one already" he noted. Saving the information before going back to drinking his coffee, which he was interrupted by a siren coming from one of his computers.

Looking at the screen, a guy in the darkness was holding somewhat a sword, a katana to be exact.

"No, it couldn't be... Is he, another one? I should tell Kagami about this. He needs to know"

.

After explaining everything to Taido, the guy was so happy that he actually has a friend that is a superhero. He promised that he will keep it a secret because secret is his middle name. Kagami decided to take a bath to get rid off the blood that stained his shirt.

When he was about to remove his pants, his phone began to ring "Answer phone". The phone took up his voice command and showed up a screen, revealing Kagetora with a serious face "What's wrong?"

"Look at this" he simply said, and another screen came up. A video started, a boy was in it, walking, nothing to do. Before Kagami could comment, the boy let out a katana - from vary of codes. "It's another Code. And from what I have gathered, he is just around here. I need you to find him"

Kagami nodded and both disappeared "...I think I saw a tint of teal colored hair"

**A/N: On Kagami's case where he does not know laid. It is because that he never got _The Talk_, his guardian, Alexandra never bothered to tell him. His parents are always away on a business. Himuro was just afraid to taint the innocence of his little brother. And Kagami never had the chance of discovering it himself because he focuses on basketball more than what adolescence like him do**


End file.
